


HWIpped

by tyuuri_23



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyuuri_23/pseuds/tyuuri_23
Summary: Jinyoung who talking to his BX hyung about his Daehwi till BX certified him as HWIpped
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung & Lee Daehwi, Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi
Kudos: 10





	HWIpped

**Author's Note:**

> Again. I'm not really good in English  
> But i want to write this so bad  
> Forgive me

Hyung!!! BX-Hyung!!

Waeyo Jinyoung ah??

You've seen my mention party?

Yes. Why?

I've replied a fan who using Hwi picture as his profile ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Eoh? Purposely?

Yes ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

What is her question tho?

She just types my name and I just reply ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ as the answer. Actually I just want to reply to his profile picture. Thank God I just reply with ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Whipped

No

Yeah, for your case HWIpped

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ I can't help. He's too cute and sexy in that pict. Ahhh. I miss Daehwi

Over *rolling eyes* You just watch his VLive

Yess good. that's why I do mention party. because I'm too happy after watching him breathe and talking.

Then reply to his message. Or call him

You want me to ditch our practice session?

Then learn to control yourself

Gah. You know that I can't if that about my Hwi, right Hyung? After I reply to him, then I can't focus on anything till I satisfied. If I call him, then I can't stop till he sleeps or I sleep. Better to not start it. 

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. HWIpped

Yes I am

Then let's practice again. Enough for resting.

Yess good. I want to finish today practice faster so we can go home faster

Suddenly? 

Hwi message me. He said he want to do Vid Call before sleep. He have nothing todo tonight. If we finish practice earlier, then i've more time with my baby.

Yeah yeah. Whatever.

GAHHHH. LEE DAEHWI. WAIT ME I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just my imagination


End file.
